Many public parks and playgrounds feature swings whereby a user (e.g., a child) can sit in a seat and swing back and forth for amusement. Many such swings are so-called belt seat swings that comprise a flexible seating surface, usually made of rubber or a similar material, as these swings are durable and have few moving parts that can break or degrade.
However, belt seat swings are not appropriate (e.g., not safe) for smaller children who do not yet have the coordination or physical size to safely balance in the belt seat. It would be beneficial to have a device that could easily attach to a swing, particularly a belt seat swing, to enable smaller children to safely use the swing.